memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Laurel Lance (Earth 99)
Laurel Lance is a female meta-human from Earth 99, Laurel is the oldest daughter of Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance, the older sister of Sara Lance and the wife of Typhuss James Halliwell. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency. Laurel chose to use these powers for good and to become a hero, adopting the name Black Siren, and she became a vigilante and hero of Star City and later leader of Team Arrow, after Oliver Queen was killed by Cayden James. Biography Early life Laurel Lance was born to Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance and raised in Star City. She has a younger sister, named Sara Lance. Becoming a meta-human On December 11, 2379, Laurel was one of the many affected by the explosion of Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, while under unclear circumstances where she was most likely screaming, and gained the power to emit powerful sonic screams. Following this, Laurel began using her powers for good, becoming a vigilante and hero named "Black Siren". Joining Team Arrow Laurel joined Team Arrow and went on several missions with Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Spartan and Arsenal, until Oliver's death 9 months later when he was killed by Cayden James. Laurel was saddened by Oliver's death as was the rest of the team. Becoming the leader of Team Arrow 8 months after Oliver's death, Laurel became the new leader of Team Arrow and her husband, Typhuss became the Green Arrow to carry on Oliver's legacy in Star City as a hero. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Laurel was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion on Earth 99, her DNA mutated and enhanced her vocal cords. *'Superhuman sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a sonic scream that comes from her voice, with the highest known frequency being 250 decibels. Laurel's scream is powerful enough to produce enough force to launch a full-grown human and other heavy objects back several feet. Her scream can also shatter a marble statue, steel arrows, and kill a human being by causing internal hemorrhaging. Laurel can also control the range of her screams, creating seismic waves large enough to collapse a building or small enough to enter through the ear, causing internal damage on a fatal scale even if the person has regenerative powers. She is even able to create a sonic bullet by blowing a kiss. She was able to use this ability to keep a breach open long enough for her to enter it. **'Sonic immunity:' Laurel is immune to her own powers or any other meta-human with similar sonic scream-based powers. *'Echolocation/Superhuman hearing:' Laurel's sonic powers grant her powerful hearing, able to detect movements and noises from great distances while likewise able to determine where they are coming from. Alternatively, she can use her sonic powers to create an echolocation effect, better enabling her to track down targets. This ultimately grants her an early-warning effect, able to better anticipate sneak attacks. **'Superhuman durability:' As a side effect of her meta-human physiology, Laurel demonstrated impressive durability. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition, with her strength being enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of a grown man as well as beat up much larger foes relatively with ease. Laurel's reflexes are fast enough for her to react to an incoming arrow in order to shatter it with her powers. Laurel's durability and resilience are remarkable as she has been able to get up without any visible injuries after getting hit by a shuttle, stand up after being hit by a shockwave due to a sonic scream battle with Dinah Drake, and survive a explosion and being shot in the stomach afterwards. Her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries very quickly, though not superhumanly. However it could be possible that her uniform may have materials that could have helped her survival. **'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Since becoming Black Siren, Laurel has developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. She was able to incapacitate Dinah Drake by jumping on her and holding a knife to her throat in a matter of few seconds. She was also able to perform a backflip without using her hands during her fight against Dinah. Her skills allow her to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. **'Honed senses:' Laurel has sharp hearing and sight, as well as keen skills of perception. She is able to pick up an incoming danger and react extremely quickly. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman. Also, she is an accomplished leader and tactician, due to her being the leader of Team Arrow. She has also proven to be very effective in anticipating her enemies patterns of thinking and use it against them, purposely leaving a map of a warehouse for the Bratva to find making them believe that the warehouse was her target, while actually it was their drug operation hideout. **'Master of deception:' Laurel is an exceptional liar, as once she was given all the information about the Bratva, she was able to successfully portray herself as a criminal to various Bratva members and Anatoly Knyazev. **'Multilingual:' It was implied that Laurel speaks some level of Mandarin and Cantonese, in addition to English. **'Skilled lawyer:' Laurel is a very quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not skill, of the legal system in less than a couple of days from old schoolbooks and having use it to her advantage. *'Master combatant/Martial artist:' Laurel is a highly proficient unarmed combatant. While battling Anatoly, she demonstrated a series of well coordinated punches and kicks after disorientated him with a sonic scream. Laurel has proven capable of defeating Dinah Drake, a highly skilled combatant in her own right, on several occasions, overcoming her bare-handed with ease even while she was armed with her signature bo-staff and managing to fight her to a stand-still even when she was fighting with the intention to kill her; as she still managed to best the latter and defeat an entire group of SCIS armed agents, albeit completely disarmed. However, Laurel has been shown to be unable to handle herself against Adrian Chase and, despite being skilled enough to hold her own against a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist such as Ricardo Diaz, she was ultimately defeated by him. **'Expert stick-fighter:' Laurel is an accomplished stick-fighter, when Dinah Drake fought her, she took Dinah's bo-staff, and used it to take down both her and Diaz with relative ease. She appears to be far more skilled at utilizing a bo-staff than her Earth 67 counterpart. **'Expert markswoman/Firearms:' Laurel is an expert in the use of many types of firearms. She was able to systematically take out a group of Diaz's men in a firefight. **'Master knife wielder:' Laurel is highly skilled with knives, she managed to quickly incapacitate Dinah Drake and hold her throat at knife-point in order to prevent her from using her powers, all this while moving extremely fast. Laurel is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat, she was able to kill a man with a single stab throwing him a shuriken before he could fire his gun even though he was in her field of vision for only an instant. *'Intimidation:' Due to her incredible power, Laurel commands an intimidating presence, instilling fear into her enemies. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain/Expert survivalist:' Laurel is a very resilient woman, after the explosion caused by the confrontation between her and Dinah Drake's sonic screams she was the first one to get back on her feet. She is also a very driven, determined and nearly fearless individual, as shown by not being intimidated by Adrian Chase or Cayden James. She was even able to survive taking a bullet in the chest, and despite being knocked out, upon awakening was able to get back on her feet and fully recovering in just six months, though it could be possible that the suit she wore have helped her on that occasion she later demonstrate to be able to survive a close-range gunshot at the stomach even while in civilian clothes. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Laurel has demonstrated to be elusive, as after disorienting her enemies with her sonic scream she was able to quickly vanish from sight. She can just as easily catch her enemies off guard without her powers, able to disarm Dinah Drake and hold her as a hostage. *'Culinary expertise:' Laurel seems tobie a talented cook with Quentin praising her culinary skills while they're living together. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit as her alter-ego, Black Siren while out fighting crime. Laurel's suit is potentially very durable due to her survival of a shuttle crash, a shockwave, an island explosion, and gunshot to the stomach. *'Bo-staff/expandable batons:' Laurel uses a bo-staff and black expandable batons as her signature weapons. *'Anti-tracking device:' Typhuss provided Laurel with a device that can prevent criminals from tracking her sonic scream. *'Knives:' Despite greatly relying on her powers or hand-to-hand combat skills, knives seem to be Laurel's weapon of choice, and she has proven highly capable of wielding them proficiently. Weaknesses *'Vocal cords:' If someone or something grips Laurel's throat tight enough, she is unable to use the scream to defend herself. *'Power-dampening tech:' Laurel's powers can be neutralized using power-dampening tech. Category:Humans Category:Meta-humans Category:Doppelgängers Category:Laurel Lance Category:Lance family Category:People from Earth 99